


Inconvenient Date

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kururi and Mairu!!!, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Of course, the Orihara twins were born on such an inconvenient date. Being annoying seemed to be a strong suit for the Orihara family.





	Inconvenient Date

This was not how Shizuo imagined he would be spending his Valentine’s Day with Izaya. 

What he _had_ imagined was a nice dinner, maybe a nice stroll outside with one another, and once they had enough of that, they would go back to Izaya’s bedroom, where he and the informant would shed off all their clothes and go wild. He had even planned ahead for this. He had reserved a table at the restaurant weeks in advance.

However, when he had informed Izaya of this, the flea had shook his head, quickly saying Shizuo was going to have to call in and cancel. 

Shizuo had immediately gotten angry, thinking Izaya was being ungrateful. He could easily see Izaya whining that he hadn’t reserved some five star restaurant where every meal costed a million bucks or something stupid like that. However, when he demanded an explanation, he was surprised by what he had heard.

“Because it’s Mairu and Kururi’s birthday tomorrow.”

Shizuo had to admit, that had been nowhere close to what he thought the flea would say. But then it all made sense. Of course, the two flea brats would be born on such an inconvenient date. Being annoying seemed to be a talent of the Orihara family. 

He had cancelled the reservation, and Izaya, no doubt sensing Shizuo’s disappointment, had kissed him and promised they could make it up at some point.

“February 15th is probably far less busy, anyways,” Izaya had reassured, before saying, “Heck, I can get you all the discounted chocolate and candy you want, neh?”

Shizuo knew the flea had probably been teasing on the last part, though a part of him honestly considered taking the flea up on that offer when the next day came.

However, he still hadn’t wanted to spend Valentine’s Day alone, and admittedly, after he got over his disappointment, he was curious. He never really got to meet Izaya’s sisters ever, other than a few passing moments every now and again in the city. He really only knew the basics. He knew the quiet one was Kururi and Mairu was the loud one. He also knew that they both adored his brother, seeing as every time he had met them, they had begged him for a picture of Kasuka.He knew that they caused some trouble at school, seeing as they were constantly calling Izaya to help bail them out of detention or something (which Izaya usually promptly hung up on them for), but it would rather hypocritical for he and Izaya to judge them for that. Though what trouble two girls, who didn’t look like they weighed even a hundred pounds, could do was beyond him.

But besides that, he didn’t know much else about the two girls. They were nothing more than two, ordinary-looking, if a bit odd, teenage girls. And the ‘odd’ thing they couldn’t really help. After all, they had the Orihara name attached to them and lived in Ikebukuro. The cards were stacked against them ever being normal from the beginning. 

However, Izaya didn’t seem to see them in such an innocent light. When Shizuo had claimed they were nice, the flea had immediately shakened his head and said, “They tricked you.” 

The flea constantly insisted that they were just as evil and manipulative as him, if not more. Shizuo wasn’t completely sure that was true. Surely no one could be as awful as Izaya, especially not two little girls. But seeing as he had never heard the flea say something like that about anyone else, he couldn’t help but be a little bit antsy.  
But he reasoned with himself that Izaya couldn’t be as hateful towards them as he came off. After all, he was willing to go to their birthday. 

Then it came to him that he never actually saw Izaya, Mairu, and Kururi hang out together once. His curiosity winning over, and knowing he would eventually have to see the twins if this thing he had with Izaya was going to work, he decided to join along with Izaya in coming.

Izaya had tried to convince him otherwise, insisting that Shizuo would be bored, but when he saw that Shizuo wasn’t going to budge on this, he sighed and relented, saying, “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

So that was how he ended up here. 

The twins had decided to go to an arcaded for their birthday, and were currently playing a dancing game, their feet moving flawlessly with the directions on screen. He could see that nimbleness was also an Orihara trait.

Speaking of the Oriharas, Izaya’s parents were here as well. They were currently at a table, settings things up. The Orihara family definitely went the extra mile when it came to their kids birthdays. The whole table was decorated with flowers and balloons and presents. Sitting neatly in the middle was a clearly well-made cake. It certainly made the simple birthdays Shizuo had chosen to have at home look simple.

He had introduced himself to Izaya’s parents at the beginning, Izaya explaining him away as a friend as they set up their presents next to all the others. It went to show how little time the Orihara parents actually spent in Ikebukuro, for they believed that without so much as a blink. Shizuo had wanted to talk to them more (these people seemed too normal to have such odd kids), but Izaya had hurried him along. Given how stiff and polite Izaya’s parents had talked to one another, like they were acquaintances rather than kin, Shizuo could guess that they weren’t too close. Besides, they didn’t matter. Today was the twin’s day.

While Izaya’s parents didn’t seem to find him coming strange, the twins certainly took notice. Darting off of the dance machine (their perfect score flashing on the screen), they charged over, Mairu saying, “Shizuo-kun! What are you doing here?”

“Are you here to kill Iza-nii for our birthday?” Kururi asked with a tilt of her head, her voice so soft and quiet that Shizuo had to strain to hear it above all the noise.

Mairu’s face seemed to brighten at the prospect. Excitedly, she said, “Ooh! That is a good gift idea! But please don’t smash up any of the arcade machines! We’re playing those. And try to avoid our presents as well.”

“He can smash the claw machine,” Kururi pointed out, nodding to said machine.

“Oh yeah! That thing has been eating our tokens like crazy. If you break it, you can get us that stupid stuffed lobster in there!” 

Shizuo couldn’t help but be somewhat disturbed at how readily they seemed to be willing to sell their brother down the river. Even as a joke, he wouldn’t say those things about Kasuka…

But maybe in their own way that was how the Orihara’s bonded as Izaya strolled over to them and said, “Well if you two brats are done with your morbid comedy skit, I am going to go get some tokens. I bet you I could win that lobster of yours.”  
And just like that Mairu and Kururi seemed to forget about asking why Shizuo was here with their brother of all people, as they chased after their brother, Mairu saying, “Yeah right! Even you couldn’t get that lobster Iza-nii!” 

Shizuo was left trailing behind, silently hoping that the night wouldn’t end as the twins predicted with one of the machines being destroyed. After all, the Orihara kids and Heiwajima being in one room with destroyable objects was never a good combination.

* * *

An hour later, Shizuo and Izaya stood by one another, watching as the two twins played a shooter game, Mairu violently trying to blast everything out of the way and shouting commentary (“Die!”), while Kururi calmly and quietly made her shots. The lobster stuffed animal was laying next to their feet, as well as a stuffed dog because the flea liked to brag and show off. 

They had basically followed the twins around, watching the twins play various games with one another, Izaya sometimes jeering at them when they lost which seemed to motivate them all the more to try again. Despite how mean some of Izaya’s jeers could get, Shizuo didn’t miss the way he discretely slipped the twins not only his remaining tokens, but some extra yen so they could go and buy even more tokens. 

Occasionally, Mairu, the clearly more competitive of the two girls, would drag Izaya along and try to beat him, but for the most part, Izaya stayed with him which made Shizuo feel a bit better, not feeling like a third wheel as the two of them talked every now and again.

Eventually though, the shooter game ended and the twins realized that their token amount was dwindling fast. As Mairu was complaining about it to Izaya (probably trying to shake him out of more yen), Shizuo suddenly felt someone tug at his shirt cuff and was surprised to see Kururi asking, “Can Shizuo-kun and Iza-nii play with us on the last game? You haven’t played one game here.”

Shizuo felt himself rub the back of his next self-consciously, “I don’t know… might break one of the machines.”

He had always avoided the arcade and a lot of other video games like the plague when he was a kid. Video games got his emotions up, and when his emotions went up, his strength went up and arcade machines were built more fragile than one would think. It had felt kind of crappy having to be left out of games because of his strength, but by now he was used to it.

However, Mairu and Kururi didn’t want to seem to take this lying down. Mairu looked at him and said, “Surely you can play Skee-ball at least, right? That doesn’t require a lot of strength! You just roll a ball.” Then clasping her hands in what seemed to be a plea, she threw her best puppy dog look and said, “Please, Shizuo-kun!” 

He desperately turned to Kururi for help and saw she was looking at him just as hopefully. 

Izaya shrugged and said, “It’s just one round, Shizuo. You’ll do fine. Just don’t chuck it like a gorilla… or at me.”

After the gorilla comment, Shizuo honestly felt like doing the former, but he held back and relented, sighing, “Fine.” It was the kids birthday after all. He could participate in one thing… and this one he could go easy on. 

“Yay!” Mairu cheered and she and Kururi immediately charged to the Skee-ball machine.

Izaya shook his head as they left and sighed, saying, “You’re such a sap, Shizu-chan. They’re going to take advantage of you.” However, he could see the smile playing on Izaya’s lips. 

Grunting, he pushed the flea ahead lighty saying, “Whatever, fleabag. Go up there. I’m going to beat you at this.”

“Unfortunately you might,” Izaya sighed, “That’s why those two devils want to play. I suck at Skee-ball.”

* * *

Izaya was not wrong about his lackluster ability at Skee-ball. Shizuo would’ve thought that with how accurate Izaya was able to throw a knife or do a flip he’d be an expert at this game, but even Shizuo, who was painfully aware of his strength the whole game managed to out rank him. It was Mairu who ended up winning over all, doing a victory dance and cheering about her score, gloating especially to Izaya.

“Yes, yes, you won,” Izaya relented. “But hey, you can win at an inconsequential arcade game, and I can win at life. I am willing to make the trade.”

Mairu stuck her tongue out at him saying, “Whatever. You’re just a sore loser.” Then turning to her sister, she said, “Come on, Kururi, we got to tell Mom and Dad that we’re ready for cake and presents.” 

Then with that, the two promptly charged off, Izaya sighing as they watched them go. 

Nodding to Shizuo, he said, “Thanks for putting up with them and playing that round. This experience is almost over.”

Shizuo nodded and said, “Ah, it’s not that bad, flea. It’s cool to see them so happy. Besides…” He ruffled Izaya’s hair then, causing the flea to protest, “I don’t think you are as unhappy as you are claiming you are.”

“Shizu-chan wouldn’t know what I was feeling…” Izaya remarked stubbornly, fixing his hair. “Now come on. Let’s go get this over with.”

* * *

Izaya was right, after presents and a quick eating of the way too delicious for its own good cake, things had began wrapping up. The heads of the Orihara household began picking up their things, and Mairu and Kururi were chattering with one another, looking over at the stash of gifts they had gotten.

Izaya had nodded towards the door, and said, “Let’s go. They’re headed back with Mom and Dad tonight. We’ll say goodbye to the twins and then we are leaving. I need an energy nap after spending the day with those two.”

Shizuo nodded and walked over to the twins, who immediately lit up at the sight of them.

“Thank you so much for the phones, Iza-nii,” Mairu chirped, waving her brand new phone Izaya had bought her, Kururi already punching in stuff to hers, “But your phones are garbage in comparison to Shizuo’s present.”

Shizuo had given them an autographed photo of Kasuka during one of his shoots. He didn’t tell them he had a bunch more photos that he could give them (Kasuka sent a lot and getting his autograph was easy), but decided to keep quiet, figuring he could use those as future gifts. The twins certainly seemed more than happy with it, seeing as when they had opened it, Mairu had squealed loud enough for the whole arcade to hear. 

“Yes, yes. It wouldn’t be in-character of you two not to be rude and ungrateful,” Izaya sighed, which caused Mairu to snicker. 

“Can you and Shizuo-kun get married so we can get more photos like that anytime?” Kururi asked, nearly causing Shizuo to get off-balanced. He knew the girls were perceptive, but they figured out they were dating that quick.

“Shizu-chan and I will go as slow as we want. Tell anyone about it, and I’ll make sure those phones explode,” Izaya threatened, shooting the two of them an authoritative glare.

“Alright, alright. Like we care if you and Shizuo are fucking,” Mairu said with a dismissive wave of her hand, “As long as we get Kasuka, we’re good.”

Shizuo felt somewhat floored at how crass they came across.

“I warned you, Shizu-chan. They’re not as they appear,” Izaya sighed with a shake of his head, causing the twins to giggle. 

Mairu did look genuinely at the two of them and smiled, saying, “Seriously, thanks for coming though! You made it a lot more fun. No one from high school is cool enough to come to our birthday parties!”

“That’s because everyone is scared of you two.” Izaya said dryly. 

“Well they should be, they’re lame anyway!” Mairu shot back.

Shizuo interrupted by nodding and saying, “No problem, happy birthday.”

“Come see us again, soon!” Kururi said, definitively nodding her head.

Then with that, the four of them wrapped things up and Shizuo and Izaya left. The moment they got outside, Izaya sighed, before dramatically inhaling the fresh night air. Raising his hands up to the sky, he screamed, “Freedom!” 

“Oh it wasn’t that bad, flea,” Shizuo said, rolling his eyes at the dramatics.

“It kind of was,” Izaya said, “But it’s over now and now that we are not in the eyes of any sisters or parents…” 

Shizuo flinched when he felt Izaya roughly grab his ass before skipping ahead, saying, “The night is still young. Race me to the apartment and I will consider making sure we at least end this Valentine's Day with something…”

Then with that he shot off like a rabbit, Shizuo quickly following along.

Like hell he was skipping that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the Orihara twins! Aka the only people who make Izaya seem somewhat human in the show. lol. 
> 
> I was surprised to learn the twins were born on Valentine's Day and I immediately knew I had to make a fic about it! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to all and as always, critique is wanted. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out so I can fix.


End file.
